Description (taken from application): As stated in the Guidelines for Diabetes Research and Training Centers (1991), the Demonstration and Education mission focus "...should be on developing and testing innovative, exportable, and effective materials, methods, and programs. Evaluation should be seen as a tool serving program development, as well as an essential step toward establishing a program?s readiness for dissemination. EDEC directly supports this focus by initiating and facilitating the design and evaluation of professional training materials and programs. The specific aims of EDEC are: 1.To assist in the design and implementation of instructional materials, methods, and programs; 2.To collaborate with the Biostatistics, Outreach, and MDU cores in the development and implementation of data collection instruments as well as the evaluation of education-related programs; 3.To investigate the application of new technology and instructional theory to the development of programs designed to train health care professionals in optimal diabetes care.